


Congratulations

by acerbictigress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbictigress/pseuds/acerbictigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The higher-ups of the First Order decided to throw a party in the honor of what was to come. Of course, it was imperative that General Hux would make an appearance. And an appearance he made. One thing was for sure: he was very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux had just signed the paperwork signifying the completion of the superweapon which relied on the power of the sun, one which was unofficially entitled Starkiller. He was not too fond of this name, but it did hold significance in explaining the importance of this weapon and the destruction that would ensue from its use.  
This was 8 hours ago. The higher-ups of the First Order decided to throw a party in the honor of what was to come. Of course, it was imperative that General Hux would make an appearance. And an appearance he made. One thing was for sure: he was very drunk.

The second Kylo Ren was approached by the general, he knew something was wrong. Hux was known for keeping a bottle of whiskey nearby especially after a long day of commanding. He would put his feet up on his desk and relax, swirling a small glass of whiskey on ice, listening to the sound the cubes made clinking against the inside of the glass. He would breathe deeply and close his eyes, thinking about the progress he had made that day and the work he would have to do in the future.   
This would last all of five minutes.   
Hux was a busy man after all, and did not trust leaving the commandment to anyone else, especially not the histrionic and rage-filled Kylo Ren who some considered to be his equal.  
All of this pride was gone in an instant, the second the sixth shot of an unknown but powerful alcoholic elixir touched his lips.  
He was absolutely wasted.  
“Kylo!” Hux yelled, even though they were standing right next to each other.  
Kylo looked down at the man who known for his incredible posture (some would say the epitome of “stick up the ass”). This posture was completely destroyed. Hux was slumped over slightly, his hat askew and his cheeks a red only associated with heavy intoxication. He suddenly felt overwhelming embarrassment--a feeling the general usually had for Kylo--for this man. He had all the right to celebrate, but he had a status to uphold. One which was rapidly being undermined by his own ridiculous actions.  
Though they often had feuds, Kylo’s sympathy got the better of him. “Hux,” he said, the overdramatic voice modulator hiding the urgency in his voice. “I have something of immediate importance to discuss with you.” He looked around, making sure their exchange would go unnoticed. Most of the commanders, lieutenants and other officers were caught up in their own conversations and the room was dark enough that no one noticed when Kylo grabbed Hux’s arm and toted him out towards the hallway. They went off to a conference room which was empty and dark.  
Kylo removed his helmet and sat it on the round table where many executions and plans had been decided. He sat Hux down in a chair in front of him. Hux watched as Kylo bent down.  
“Hux.”   
Hux stared blankly at Kylo.   
Kylo resisted the urge to slap the man out of this stupor.  
Kylo got closer to Hux’s face and repeated the man’s name much louder than before.  
Hux seemed to sober up a bit at the sound of his voice.  
“What?”  
“You’re making a fool of yourself. In most cases I would enjoy the idea of you relaxing a bit, but this is just sad.”  
Hux looked angered at this accusation. “Sad? At least I’m not destroying every object I come across in blind rage. This is a party and I intend to treat it as such.”  
“This is not just a party, Hux. You are celebrating the completion of a super weapon, something I’d think you would treat with a more dignified manner.”  
Hux stared at him, teeth clenching and eyes narrowing.  
“I’m not as intoxicated as you seem to be painting me.”  
Kylo stared at him, his own appearance testimony of his intoxication.  
“Hux. Your hat is almost completely backwards.”  
Hux looked down at himself straightening up. He took his hat off briefly with one hand, slicked his hair back into place with the other, and replaced the hat in the standard regulatory fashion.  
He stared back down at Kylo.  
“Is this what you wanted?” he said in an accusatory fashion.  
Kylo stood up and nodded.  
“Let’s get back to the celebration,” Kylo said, reaching for his mask. He was abruptly stopped by Hux grabbing at the sleeve of his tunic. He looked questioningly at the ruffled sleeve and then at the man sitting in front of him. He realized how quickly the bit of the progress made making Hux presentable was lost. He pulled his arm away quickly, and Hux was pulled with him.   
Hux suddenly stood up, looking into Kylo’s eyes. Kylo’s brow furrowed and he pulled his head back slightly when Hux got a little too close for comfort. Kylo was becoming increasingly aware of his location in regards to the wall. His back was suddenly flat up against it. Hux then grabbed hold of Kylo’s waist, resting his hands right underneath the belt on his back.  
Hux’s face was close enough he could smell the repulsive stench of alcohol on his breath. Then Hux’s mouth was on Kylo’s neck, kissing sloppily from the base to his jaw and up to the area behind his ear. Hux stopped, breathing hot breaths against Kylo’s ear. Kylo flinched as a stream of consciousness he never thought he’d hear him say out loud fell from Hux’s lips.  
Kylo turned and looked him in the eyes again.   
“Hux,” he said more authoritatively than he expected. “I don’t know how many times I need to say this to you. You’re dru--”  
Kylo realized Hux was falling to his knees. Kylo tried to grab hold of his arm before he could fall all the way to the floor, but Hux protested.   
“That was entirely intentional, Ren,” Hux said, seemingly confused as to why he was being halted.  
Kylo just stared down at him confused and oh.   
Oh. That’s what he meant by intentional.  
Hux was removing Kylo’s belt, fumbling quite a bit before undoing the clasps from the back.  
“HUX.”  
Hux again looked confused.  
“I know this is what you want, Ren,” he said matter-of-factly, grabbing at Kylo’s growing erection as proof. Kylo shuddered at the touch.  
There was no use in denying.  
“We can’t do this while you’re intoxicated,” he said, avoiding the subject of attraction entirely.  
“Relax, Ren. I’m not asking you to fuck me.” Hux suddenly pulled on Ren’s arm, and Ren was pulled down with it. Hux whispered “you can do that at a later date.”  
Ren was stopped in his tracks, his mind unraveling the implications behind Hux’s words and his face going blank. He stood back up as Hux continued to undo the unnecessary amount of clothing that seemed to be hiding what he was looking for.   
After more fumbling he finally found it.   
He smiled sheepishly at Kylo as he took the knight’s cock in his hand. The room was only lit by the starlight streaming in through the large window. Kylo looked at the window, trying to avoid the current situation. But then. Oh.  
He felt the wetness of Hux’s lips pressing along the base of his cock and moving upwards. He closed his eyes, feeling it twitch and a new sense of warmth brewing deep within him. He grabbed at the wall, pressing his head back against it. Then Hux opened his mouth wide and let it enter his mouth.  
Kylo lost his train of thought entirely, basking in the feeling of his cock in the mouth of someone who had caused him numerous outbursts prior. It gave him a feeling of power over the man in front of him, but most importantly it gave him a feeling of pleasure he had not encountered for quite some time.  
Hux swirled his tongue around the tip, moving Kylo’s cock further and further into his mouth. What he could not fit in his mouth he took care of with his hand.   
“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo managed, sounding almost as drunk as the man in front of him. Hux seemed pleased with that response, as he continued focusing on the self-imposed work he had been presented. Kylo grabbed hold of Hux’s hair and Hux closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the contact. He increased his pace, tracing his fingers along the underside of Kylo’s cock. Hux reached his other hand around Kylo’s back to steady himself and this elicited a positive remark.  
His pace quickened to the point where Kylo’s pleasure peaked and he shuddered, spilling into Hux’s waiting mouth.  
He let go of Hux’s hair so the man could stand up. Hux again straightened his uniform, fixing the hair that Ren had managed to mess up so badly. He replaced his hat on his hair, covering any loose strands which could have the possibility of being seen by his subordinates. Even if they were aware of the increasing mess that was Hux on the night of the party, they feared the man enough that they would never mention it.  
Hux was back to a seemingly “strictly business” relationship with Ren. However, that did not stop him from leaning in to whisper into Ren’s ear.  
“I’ll be waiting for the day when you repay me.”


	2. In Debt

Hux awakens back in his quarters. He’s not exactly sure when he went to bed. However, one thing he is certain of is that he has a raging hangover. Hux walks to his bathroom, hoping to calm his searing headache with the hot water. He takes off what remained of his clothes (the rest were thrown haphazardly throughout his quarters at some point in the night) and steps in. 

As he attempts to scrub the sweat off of his skin from what seemed to be a hard night of 

partying--

Shit. 

That’s what happened.

Hux suddenly remembers that the hard night of partying also included him running off with Ren and sucking his dick. Oh well. Minor details at best.

Hux continues his shower, washing out the gel used to slick his regulation hair back into place just to reapply it as soon as he leaves the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes back to the bedroom portion of his quarters, checking his datapad for any urgent messages he may have received last night (most of the projects he heads require some urgency). At the lack of messages, he towel dries the rest of his body and puts on his regulation undergarments, then his regulation uniform. 

Everything in his life is according to regulation, and he finds solace in this fact.  
Hux leaves his regulation room, putting on his regulation hat which was hanging on the regulation hook. Despite his hangover, he believes his day will go well, all according to regulation.

Hux walks towards the cafeteria on this wing of the base with his usual sense of pride and perfect posture (though some would call this a “stick up his ass.” He’d make sure to have them executed immediately).

He sees Mitaka in passing and gives him a curt nod while maintaining a steady pace towards his destination. He walks in, ready for his cup of caf but then--

Oh fuck.

He sees none other than the notorious “Kylo Ren” sitting in a corner.

Why does he have to dress like that. Why does he have to act mysterious. Why does he have to be here at all.

He stops dead in his tracks when Ren looks directly at him, or as directly as one can when wearing a mask. On that note, why is he even in the cafeteria if he never takes off that mask in public? He can’t even eat with the damn thing on. Hux decides not to ponder on this too much as he makes a hard right towards the caf machine.

Once he has sat down, he begins to review his schedule for the day. He is currently drinking his caf, which means he is perfectly on time for the other activities of the day. Next he will meet with other officials to discuss the topics of the day and go over any problems that may have presented themselves over the night. Then he will oversee the commandment of the base for a good portion of the day. Then--

He hears a soft voice in his head.

I sense your tension. There is nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe the repayment of my debt, General.

Hux stiffens, his eyes widening in fear and his lips pursing in disgust.

If you wish to continue our conversation from last night, I suggest you follow me to my room after you finish your regulation cup of caf.

Hux whips around on his seat and glares at the man in the corner. He has important business to attend to, a schedule to uphold. There’s no way he could--

It is your decision, General, no mind tricks. However, I suggest you follow my lead.

Kylo Ren gets up from his spot across the room and Hux attempts to avoid watching him leave.  
His attempts fail miraculously.

Hux goes back to his business of checking over his schedule. Once, twice-- and he gets distracted again.

Fucking hell, he thinks to himself. As a man with such a sense of control, he shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He will not, he repeats. Will not follow Ren.

Within a few seconds, he stands up and follows Ren. 

Not for what Ren wants, but for what Hux wants. He makes this very clear to himself as he walks down the hallway towards Ren’s room. He begins to sweat. He really should work out more.

He gets to Ren’s room and raises his hand to knock but is greeted by Ren opening the door and sticking his unmasked head out almost immediately.

“General. What a surprise to see you at my quarters.”

Hux sneers at Ren, bumping his shoulder as he passes by him into his room. Ren’s room is almost identical to Hux’s, except for what appears to be a much higher quality and larger bed. Hux is sure this is not to regulatory standards, but then, neither is the entire presence of Kylo Ren. besides the behemoth of a bed in the center of the room, Hux sees the normal amenities: bedside tables, one of which holds an alarm clock (which he assumes Ren never bothers to use), desk, chair, wardrobe, and a sprawling window which looks out over the snowy landscape of the planet encasing the destructive power of the Starkiller. 

He hears the door shut behind him, then booted footsteps approaching. He turns on his heel to meet the eyes of Kylo Ren. Ren gestures a gloved hand towards the bed. Hux shakes his head. He’ll stay standing.

Hux crosses his arms in an attempt to look more imposing. “Ren, first of all I’d like to start off by saying this was very unprofessional behavior on my part. It should not have come to the circumstances which happened last night. I wish to keep my relations with you strictly business.”

“Your heart says otherwise.”

“I’d appreciate it if you did not listen to my thoughts, Ren.”

“I’d appreciate it if you did not project them so clearly, Hux.”

They stand there for a second, staring at each other, Hux’s face hurting slightly from scowling even more than he usually does. Then Ren speaks again.

“I know what you think, Hux. That fantasy you gave into last night was not the only one you think of.”

Hux finds it difficult to come up with a comeback, as he is very aware that this is true. 

Ren is very aware that Hux has been sweating this entire time.

Ren circles Hux, observing him much like a commanding officer would do to a new recruit. As in that situation, Hux stands perfectly still, looking straight ahead, putting his arms against the small of his back.

“I appreciate your formality, but you do not have to keep up appearances here,” Ren says in a soothing voice. “Besides, in most senses, we are equals.”

Hux throws his head towards Ren, who has stopped to the right of Hux, near his bed. “What do you mean by ‘in most senses’? Are you referring to the fact that I have much more self-control than you could ever hope to attain?”

Ren returns this question with a smile, walking around towards Hux’s backside. “I’m sure you would like to know my reasoning, General.”

Hux is then aware that that voice did not come from far away, in fact it came from a soft whisper on the back of his neck. His perfect posture falters slightly and his breath hitches.

Ren suddenly moves too quickly and Hux feels himself being pinned to the wall--his cheek hard up against it--by a force which wasn’t quite Ren’s hands, but what felt like a ghost of them, cold and strong. He struggles to turn his head when he hears footsteps walking towards him, muffled by the carpet. The real Ren is now directly behind him grabbing hold of one of his wrists and pinning it behind him as he leans in against his back, his face just a bit too close to Hux’s ear.

“I knew you would give into your desires, General.”

Hux attempts to respond to what seemed to him to be an accusation, but nothing comes out. He is almost sure that this is not the doings of the force--more likely it has something to do with the feeling of warmth spreading down his body and what he assumes to be his cheeks reddening.

Ren releases a deep, low, almost silent chuckle directly behind Hux’s ear, making him shiver. He feels Ren’s hand come up to touch him along his jawbone, guiding his head back from where it was pinned to the wall. He traces the sharp bones of Hux’s jaw and cheek then replaces that hand with his lips, kissing just under the bone of his lower jaw. He then guides his lips back around to the base of Hux’s skull, right under his hairline. He pulls away, seeming to be admiring Hux’s hair.

Hux is then whipped quickly around to a position where he is facing Ren. Ren stares intently into Hux’s eyes before continuing the work he was previously doing on Hux’s jaw.   
Hux realizes the pressure he’s starting to feel in his pants. Part of that pressure is due to the fact that Ren is currently pressing his knee between the general’s legs, his thigh slowly rubbing against Hux’s cock.

Hux exhales in a way that’s almost a moan. Ren seems to enjoy this sound and bites down on Hux’s jaw, hoping to hear it repeated.

Hux realizes that Ren is now focusing on the buttons on the front of his uniform, attempting to undo them while remaining focused on the task at hand. He does not manage too well and pulls away to look at Hux’s shirt, his face a confused grimace. 

Hux groans and undoes the buttons all the way down to his pants.

Ren helps him shrug off the tunic and pulls his undershirt off, revealing what may be considered abs on some planets (like he thought earlier, Hux really needed to start working out).

Despite Hux’s self-centered shortcoming, Ren still seems intrigued. He bends down pressing his lips on Hux’s collarbone, down the center of his chest and to his stomach. At the wetness of 

Ren’s lips, Hux’s hips twitch slightly.

Ren stops his movement.

“General. I sense your eagerness. I appreciate your sentiment, but you’re not going to get off that easily.”

Ren stands up, taking both of Hux’s wrists in one of his hands, tugging him towards his bed.

“Lie down.”

Hux, unsure of what has come over him, faces no second thought about lying down.

Ren then grabs hold of Hux’s wrists again and puts them above his head onto the pillows. When   
Ren pulls away, Hux’s hands are still pinned above him.

“Don’t move,” Ren says. 

Hux couldn’t move even if he tried.

Ren stands up, staring at Hux, Hux staring back at him. He seems to be thinking, observing Hux’s position.

“What,” Hux says.

Ren then crawls on top of Hux, straddling his lap. He leans down on top of Hux’s chest, putting one arm next to each of his sides, his lips near Hux’s ear. “The safe word is Alderaan.”  
Hux intends not to use it. But as soon as that thought crosses his mind, he feels a million pinpricks touching every visible inch of his skin. It almost feels like his skin is buzzing, itching to be touched. “Fuck,” he says under his breath.

Ren moves off of his location near Hux’s cock and continues undressing him, pulling off his boots, socks, then moving up to his pants, observing the clasp on Hux’s belt. He does a bit of tugging then decides to just rip it off.

“Ren, fucking hell!”

Ren smirks, seeming to be stifling a laugh.

Hux looks up at the ceiling muttering to himself. “Why are you so fucking childish.”

Ren seems to take this as a threat and grabs Hux’s crotch just a little too hard.

Hux squeezes his eyes shut at the unexpected pressure.

“What was that, General?”

“Nothing,” Hux responds quickly, his eyes clenched shut almost as hard as his teeth.

Ren smiles at this and lets up on the pressure. “Good.” 

Hux makes a mental note to avoid these forms of taunt in the future, if there is one (he hopes there is).

Ren then resumes removing Hux’s pants and broken belt and then his undergarments. He throws them to a location unknown to Hux.

With the removal of the rest of his clothing, Hux gets a sudden chill. Fucking hell, Ren keeps his room cold.

Ren looks down at him, aware of the thought Hux had just produced. “Don’t worry. You’ll warm up soon enough.”

Hux gets caught on those words, fantasizing over what Ren could mean by them as Ren strips his belt, tunic, cowl, shirt, and undershirt off (way too many layers to ever be comfortable). Hux realizes that Ren chose to keep his pants and boots on, a choice which confuses him.  
He straddles Hux yet again. Hux feels the rough fabric of Ren’s pants against his cock and realizes he doesn’t really mind that Ren made that choice. He rubs himself against the fabric and Ren (surprisingly) moves away from the contact again.

“I told you I’m not letting you get off that easily,” Ren explains. “Now. If you lose the ability to talk and need me to stop, shout the safeword in your head.”

“Why would I lose the ability to ta-”

Oh. That’s why. He feels the hand which pinned him against the wall earlier tighten down around his neck, the same feeling of pinpricks running up his neck. His breathing is constricted but not stopped entirely. He gets slightly lightheaded and closes his eyes, aware that Ren’s actual hands are skating on his skin, producing goosebumps. The gloved hand skates down to the base of his stomach. He again attempts to push against this hand for relief but realizes he is in some state of paralysis. Ren seems somewhat aware of this fact as he scoots back, leaning over so that his tongue contacts the area where his hand had just been. His arm reaches around Hux’s back and grabs his ass as a form of anchor. He bites lightly at Hux’s hipbone and fuck fuck fuck let me move please--

Ren stares up at him and the sense of paralysis and chokehold recedes.

"Don't worry,” Ren says just a bit too softly and calmly. “I want you to feel it when I fuck you. The paralysis was a temporary measure to keep you from bucking up and coming on the spot."

Ren stands up above him, giving Hux room to breathe (which he honestly didn’t feel he needed at all he was perfectly fine with the force choke thing). He lifts his head up slightly, following the shirtless Ren with his eyes. Ren begins opening various drawers looking for something. In the last drawer he opens he finds a small bottle which he holds up to the light, observing its contents. He then shuts the drawer closed with his hip and walks back over to the bed, boots soft on the carpet. 

He is on top of Hux yet again, avoiding contact with his erection. He moves down towards Hux’s ear and says calmly, “This shouldn’t hurt. Tell me if it does.” He plants a kiss on the general’s lips, who opens his mouth on instinct allowing the presence of Ren’s tongue. Ren cups Hux’s face and bites his bottom lip before sitting back up. Hux attempts to follow his motion but is reminded that his hands are still bound.

Ren then shuffles a bit, leaning downward to kiss the tip of Hux’s cock. Hux shivers as a bolt of lightning ricochets throughout his body.

Ren then moves back again. He pulls one glove off with his teeth, seeming to struggle removing the other, which is occupied by the bottle of lubricant. He opens the bottle and squeezes it into his waiting hand. He coats his fingers, warming it up as he goes. Hux opens his legs without thinking, aware of what is about to come.

Ren massages his hole, pressing gently and too slow. He abruptly slides a finger inside. Hux moans and attempts to slide further down onto it.

“Oh, am I going too slow? Don’t worry. I’ll pick up the pace soon enough.”

As if to taunt him, Ren moves his finger in and out even more painfully slowly, tickling Hux’s prostate at random intervals.

“Fuck, Ren,” he says, somewhat in pleasure and somewhat in dismay of the pace.

 

Ren smirks at this reaction and slides another finger inside, scissoring him open. After some more painfully slow movements, Ren angles his fingers upwards towards Hux’s prostate, eliciting a guttural noise, his cock twitching in agreed satisfaction.

Ren then pulls out suddenly, Hux already missing the feeling. However, as Ren unbuttons his pants and pulls them, his boots and his undergarments off, Hux is okay with the missing fingers, aware that something so much better will take their place.

Ren again opens the bottle of lube, putting a small dollop onto his palm. He then massages his cock. Hux wishes that hand was on his cock and Ren smiles at this thought. “Stay patient.”  
Ren shuffles a bit, finding a good angle before moving his cock towards Hux’s entrance. He pushes it in quickly, causing Hux’s breathing to hitch, then begins to move slowly again. At the sound of Hux’s wanting breath, Ren speeds up. He seems to be enjoying this position of power, seeing Hux trembling below him.

“I’d love to see the look on your subordinates faces, knowing their feared general bends over so willingly for my cock,” Ren muses.

Hux’s face goes red and he looks downcast slightly, aware of how that would ruin his position of power among the officers.

“Should I tell them about this?” Ren says, almost too seriously.

“N-no pleasedon’t--”

“Would that ruin your ego, General?”

Ren pushes his cock in hard, waiting for a response.

“Mmmn…” is all he is able to get from Hux.

Ren smirks looking down at his own cock which has come to a stop inside Hux. He then pulls one of Hux’s legs over on top of his shoulder, giving him the chance to drive into him twice as hard, fucking deep against his prostate.

Hux wants to come. Badly. And yet he again feels a tightening on his throat.

“Please…” Hux manages with the last bit of breath.

Ren lets up on the pressure on his throat. “What do you want. You already have my cock inside of you.”

“Please, Ren,” Hux whines.

“You want to come, don’t you General.”

Hux nods, tilting his head back and arching his back at the sudden increase in speed.

 

"I want to hear you say it."

 

The tightness on his throat recedes entirely and Hux breathes deeply.  
"What were you going to say?" Ren asks slyly, almost stopping entirely.

 

"P...please ren. I need to come."

Ren smiles, taking his cock out. He leans over Hux, kissing him on the lips. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Hux is quickly flipped over onto his knees. Ren pushes Hux’s head into the bedsheets, holding onto the usually slick and gelled-down hair hair at the back of Hux’s head. The other hand guides Ren’s cock back inside, then rests on Hux’s hip. The pinpricks Hux was beginning to associate with some sort of force tension comes back full-strength in all the areas Ren is currently contacting him. Ren then quickly fucks into him, hammering hard against his prostate.

“Fuck...please…” and Hux feels Ren grab hold of his neglected cock with the hand which was previously on his hip. The pin-prick feeling travels along the length of his cock, adding to his pleasure. He tips his head back, lips parted, and thrusts into Ren’s hand, coming hard. He rides a wave of pleasure which seems to prolong itself up to when Ren himself comes inside him.

“Fuck, Hux.”

Ren collapses on top of him, fully out of stamina and letting go of the force that seemed to be keeping Hux from collapsing as well. They both fall flat on the bed.

Ren pulls out and rolls over onto his back, cum leaking out of Hux’s ass.

Hux seems too tired to follow suit, but tilts his head in Ren’s direction anyways. Ren stares at him for a moment, seeming lost in thought, then leans in towards Hux, planting a kiss on his lips. Hux is too tired to reciprocate and just closes his eyes, letting Ren do the work.

“Was that according to regulation, General?”

Hux’s eyes snap open. Shit shit shit. He probably has already missed his morning meeting and part of his shift.

Ren senses his fear and looks at him calmly.

“Don’t worry, Hux. I told them that you had private business to attend to.”

Hux sits up on his elbows, staring at Ren with a face that held a strange mixture of disgust and contemptment. “You can’t just call me in sick whenever you need a fuckbuddy.”

Ren considers this. “Fair enough. You can call in for the both of us next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of plans for this series! I have mapped out 6 chapters, but there may be even more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more shenanigans, when Kylo Ren repays the General for his time served.


End file.
